


Together

by WeebTrashKun



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Multi, Possible Polyamory, Reader-Insert, The people in your town are jerks, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun
Summary: If being accidentally kidnapped by a sentient space-car in the middle of the desert just so happened to be on your bucket list, you could definitely cross it off now.You knew all that mecha anime would catch up to you one day.[Bumblebee x Reader]
Relationships: Autobots & Reader, Bumblebee & Reader, Bumblebee/Hot Rod, Bumblebee/Reader, Hot Rod & Reader, Hot Rod/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kinda short, but I'll double post it with chapter 2. They'll get longer as the story goes on ^^

Having to tread through the desert on a hot summer day with the harsh sun beaming down on you wasn't exactly how you'd wanted to spend your Saturday. However, thanks to your town's stereotypical meathead bullies, you didn't exactly have much choice in doing exactly that.

You wiped the sweat from your brow using your forearm. Part of you was worried about eventually succumbing to dehydration, while another part was worried about the fact that it'd be getting dark in about an hour or so. No cell service, no food or water, and not a road in sight. Seriously, the guys who did this to you were jerks. Luckily, at the rate you were walking, you'd be able to reach town by morning, not that you knew this at the time. 

That's when you see something far off in the distance, steadily heading towards you. At first, you think it's a mirage, heat stroke wasn't too far out of the question after all, but after a moment or two, as it steadily got closer, you realized it wasn't just a trick your mind was playing on you from your lack of water. It was...a car? You subconciously rubbed your eyes in disbelief. Yup, definately a bright yellow car. A really nice one at that. You weren't good with car brands, but you were willing to bet that, if you went looking to buy one of these babies yourself, they'd laugh your minimum-wage butt out of the dealership. 

You could hardly believe it. What maniac was driving such a nice car off-road in the middle of the desert!? Your mind briefly brought up the possibility of the idiots who left you there having a change of heart and coming to get you, but you didn't recognize the car from town at all, which meant the driver inside had to be a total stranger. 

You wouldn't have too much time to worry about it, though. Soon after the thought, you passed out from exhaustion. 

Unbeknownst to you, the car continued coming closer and closer until it slowed to a stop infront of your limp body, brights illuminating your frame against the evening dusk.


	2. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not to proud of this one, but the story's gotta start somehow lol

Remember how "having to tread through the desert on a hot summer day" wasn't how you'd wanted to spend your Saturday? Well, waking up in the dark trunk of an unfamiliar vehical wasn't exactly how you wanted to spend your time either. Under normal, completely non-suspicious circumstances, it'd be a step up from the former option. A nice cool ride in the familiar bed of a car driven by someone you knew and trusted might've even been considered soothing if you were someone odd who does odd things such as riding in some else's trunk, but, being at least semi-normal, your thoughts were more focused on the fact that you were being kidnapped and not the completely ficticious scenario described. 

It took you a minute or two to fully register the situation, having attempted to sit up and instantly bonked your head on the closed trunk lid, but once you did, you got to work. Your first instinct was to thrash around until it opened up somehow on its own, but then you remembered the failsafe built into most cars for this exact kind of situation.

Your hand quickly found the lever and the trunk popped open with ease, allowing you to escape. You wasted no time tucking and rolling out of the vehical, landing on the ground seconds after. You didn't even want to think about how bruised your arms would be later. As soon as whoever was in control of the car realized you were no longer in it, the automobile stopped. You scrambled to your feet as it swerved around to face you, preparing yourself to take off into a run. 

All of a sudden, however, you froze. You and the car were facing each other, close enough for you to get a good look at the driver....or at least you would have been _if there had been one._ Every seat in the vehicle was empty, including the driver's seat. A self-driving car? 

The train of thought didn't last long. The car began to shift and change right before your eyes. It grew bigger and started to look less like a car and more like the Iron Giant. If the Iron Giant was obnoxiously yellow and ten times more terrifying. So, you'd been kidnapped by a giant robot. Go figure. 

Moments of silence passed, you frozen in fear and the metallic titan in curiousity. It didn't take long before the latter drew up the courage to lean in in an attempt to examine you. It's face was at least a million feet too close for your comfort, its lights eyeing you up and down, though for all you know, it could've been scanning you and adding your information to some secret international database. You tensed up in discomfort, your next move not exactly being your smartest.

" _AAAAAH!_ " Instead of attempting to flee, you stayed and screamed. This caught the monster off gaurd, clamping it's hands to where you assumed it's ears to be and falling on it's bum onto the sand below. You're screams eventually turned into sobs as the frightening reality of the situation caught up to you. This giant robot was probably going to scoop you up and take you to some secret lab where you'd be experimented on or maybe just crush you after all the trouble you'd given it. Your hands cupped your face as you openly sniffled and cried. 

This had, surprisingly enough, caught the giant robot even more off gaurd. It sat up, and, after realizing you were frightened, gestured its hands in a frantic motion as if it wasn't quite sure what to do. You didn't move, still weeping into your hands much to the creature's dismay. Eventually, it had an idea. 

The noises of your own sobs were suddenly drowned out by the sound of music. You slowly peeked through your fingers and, surely enough, the robot was blasting the radio through it's speakers. Apparently its idea of calming music was whatever the nearest rock station was currently playing, though you might've had to give it credit for finding any station at all while you were in the middle of nowhere. 

You wiped your drying tears using your forearm, eyeing the giant warily. The robot, noticing you were calming down, reached out and carefully gave you a pat on the head. 

"Uh, thanks...you can, uh, cut the music." You sniffled a bit, still cautious. You approached the robot slowly. "So, you're _not_ here to hurt me?"

The bot shook it's head, queuing you to let out a breath of relief. 

"I'm (y/n)." You offered your hand to the giant. It looked at the outstretched appendage curiously before gently taking it in between two of it's own massive fingers, unsure of what to do next. You smiled. "Soooo...what...or who I guess...are you?"


	3. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it's been a little while, sorry about that! Hope this update makes up for it ^^*
> 
> I've edited the other chapters for grammar and spelling, so they should read a bit easier now. Next update shouldn't take so long lol

"Sooo." You tapped your fingers idly against the windowsill of your new...acquaintance's interior. It was odd being seated inside of a living being, but it sure beat trekking the freezing desert all night just to get home. "You don't know who you are, where you come from, or why you can only speak through the radio?"

 _"Ding! Ding! Ding! That is correct!"_ The radio buzzed, freaking you out just a little less than before since this whole thing started to sink in.

"Well, do you at least have a name? What should I call you?" You asked, trying to fidget the least amount possible. Despite how sketchy this whole situation was, you didn't think this...robot was a bad guy. If he was telling the truth, he had nowhere to go; no home, no family, no nothing. It was honestly pretty sad. 

Not that he seemed too bummed about it though. He was a pretty happy-go-lucky guy from what you could tell so far, which was a stark contrast to the mean and moody people you knew in town. The radio flared to life once more, a gruff voice coming out from the speakers. _"Your call, Chief."_

You tapped on your chin, trying to think of a suitable name for the transforming car. You thought for about a solid five minutes before coming up with a mental list of names that sounded pretty cool in your book. "Alright, let's see. Your paint job is yellow with black stripes, so how about something liiiiiiikeee: Lighting!"

 _"That's awesome bro!"_ A surfer's voice came from the radio before quickly swapping to one of a California valley girl. _"-but it's so totally not me."_

"Not a fan, huh?" You giggled a little in amusement. "Okay then, how about Sunbeam?"

_"Nope!"_

"Sandy?"

_"Nuh-uh."_

"Tiger?"

_"Don't think so..."_

"Marigold?"

_"Definitely not."_

You sighed. You in about ten minutes, you were almost completely out of names to give the poor sap. Rubbing your temples to stave off your growing frustration, you tried again. "What about...Bumblebee?"

 _"Like it? Oh no, I love it!"_ You perked up as the robot, now know as Bumble Bee, finally seemed satisfied with a name. You were a little surprised that was the one he chose. It sounded pretty cutesy to be honest, but, in a way, it kinda suited him. _"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a winner!"_

"I'm glad you like it." You smiled, finally calm and with a name to call your new friend.

Wait. Friend? Is that what he was to you now? You just met, you knew literally nothing about the guy and yet, there's just something about him that's drawn you in. Was he really that charming?

Regardless, thanks to him, you were nearly out of the vast emptiness of the desert, you could see city lights shining brightly against the quickly darkening sky. "We're almost there Bumblebee!"

 _"Totally gnarly dude!"_ The surfer's voice returned as the bot seemed pretty excited to be arriving at a destination he had no clue existed. _"Hang on tight bro!"_

"'Hang on', huh? Why?" Your question was quickly answered as Bee sped up, taking you through a small canyon formed just in front of the city. You screamed, gripping onto the dash so hard your nails dug into it as the car drove up one of the canyon's walls before flipping over and onto the road once again where Bee continued on your way like nothing had happened. You'd never been so thankful for seatbelts in your life. "That. Was. Awesome!" 

You burst into a fit of laughter with the bot quickly joining you using a laugh track over the radio. 

Maybe your Saturday wasn't ruined after all.


	4. Teaching the Car How to Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for all the kudos and comments! We've hit over 50 that's awesome!! <3 <3
> 
> Since you guys seem to like it so much, I'm thinking about trying to update weekly from now on. If I do, what day of the week sounds best to you guys? The next update'll probably be on that day ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I don't own Transformers!

The trip to your house was, overall...eventful. 

After entering the city, you were only five miles and one high-speed car chase away from your home. 

Tomorrow you were definitely teaching Bumblebee about traffic laws and how _not_ to engage officers enforcing them.

By the time you'd reached your driveway, you were too exhausted to bother make any sort of effort to hide Bee other than half-heartedly waving him in the direction of your backyard. Your house was a good bit farther away than the rest and your storage shed pretty much blocked most of the view your closest neighbors had of it anyway.

"Goodnight, Bee. I'll see you in the morning." You yawned, unlocking the front door and making your way inside.

_"Good niiiight."_ You could only faintly hear the radio buzz from outside the wall. You tried to ignore the creepy audio track Bee had chosen to use in response, tossing your keys down onto the nearest surface and heading straight for bed.

You plopped face down onto your pillows, shutting your eyes in hopes of achieving the sweet release of the land of dreams and ultimately succeeding in the end. It wasn't often you were able to fall asleep this quickly, but, on a night like this, whatever demon of insomnia that usually haunted your evenings must've decided to cut you a break for once. You'd have to remember to send it a nice card next time you bought stamps. 

It wasn't until about noon the next day that you woke up. Involuntary I might add.

_"HELLLOOO LISTENERS! It's time to rise 'n shine for another beauuuutiful day!"_ Instinctively, you moved to bash in your alarm clock, only managing to painfully slam your hand onto the wooden bedside table since you'd forgotten you didn't actually _own_ an alarm clock. You groaned, finally sitting up to cradle your aching wrist as it all came back to you. Were you really rescued in the middle of the desert by a giant, yellow robot? 

The large metallic face peering into your window pointed to the answer being 'yes.'

_"But, my darling! I cannot wait for you forever!"_ Bee shifted posed dramatically, using a dramatic audio clip from some radio show soap opera or something.

"Okay, drama queen, I'm hurrying." You snorted, drawing the curtains closed right in his face so you could both tease him and change out of the clothes you'd put on yesterday morning. You decided halfway through pulling out new clothes that you'd take a shower too, a good idea considering sun, sand, and sweat don't make for the best smelling fragrance combo. 

It was about thirty minutes later that you actually exited the house, meeting up with your robot friend to start your day of 'driver's ed.' It was kinda funny; you never thought you'd ever need to teach a _car_ how to drive.

"Okay Bee, just pull up to this light and come to a stop _slowly_." You directed, holding your breath the streets were empty so no one could see any traffic violations the car might make on accident. You would really prefer to avoid getting another ticket this week. 

_"Sir, yes sir!"_ Luckily for you, Bee was a fast learner. He pulled up to the light almost flawlessly, allowing you the luxury of releasing the breath you were holding.

"Yo guys check it out!" A red sports car suddenly pulled up next to you and Bee, violating traffic laws in a manner you silently hoped wouldn't rub off on the yellow bot. He was impressionable after all. A guy around your age stuck his head out of the red car's sunroof, grinning at you with a smile you'd recognize anywhere. "It's that loser we dropped off in the desert the other day. Looks like they got a new ride."

You couldn't help but shrink in your seat a bit after hearing his friends whistle and chuckle amongst themselves inside of their vehicle. 

"It would be a shame if something _bad_ was to happen to such a sweet car..." The bully purred, eyeing Bee with a look that made you more uncomfortable by the second. "So, how about you just hand over the keys and we go our separate ways for good, huh?" 

Before you could even reply, Bumblebee shot forward, going zero to sixty faster than you could blink, splashing the jerk and his friend's car with wet mud that'd been on the road.

"HEY!"

Bee continued to drive, racing into the desert at what most cars would consider their top speed. It wasn't long until you ditched those bullies, now cruising down the empty road with a joyful tune playing over the radio. 

"Hey, Bee?" 

_"Yes, my friend?"_

"...Thanks." A soft smile graced your lips as you gave the dashboard an affectionate pat.

_"T'was my pleasure!"_ You could've sworn you heard the engine purr just a little bit louder after your compliment.


End file.
